Fugaz
by Victorique
Summary: Se dice que la lluvia evoca malos momentos, pero para mi aquella intensa tormenta me dio los mejores momentos de mi vida...


Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de donde y cuando me lean, hoy traigo este pequeño One-shot el cual tuve que hacer para un trabajo de la universidad y dije. ¿Por qué no subirlo? Así que aquí me tienen. Primeramente agradezco a mi beta reader y a otros dos buenos amigos que me ayudaron a decidir el título y aguantar mi frustración con la portada hecha en Paint... Digo, no no, no fue hecha en Paint xD

No tenía pensado subirlo para hoy pero raramente la situación que pasa en el país donde vivo me quejo pensando en lo que deseaba dar a entender con este pequeño escrito.

Antes de dejarlos leer, a quienes leen Tropiezos, espero acabar el capítulo antes de la próxima semana, perdonen la tardanza.

Espero que les agrade.

* * *

 **-Fugaz-**

Estaba nervioso en aquella noche tormentosa de Agosto, mi ropa y pelaje escurrían, pero era imposible que me perdiera este encuentro contigo, más cuando cada noche desde que me entere mi entusiasmo crecía con pasos agigantados así como un tremendo miedo llenaba mi ser, miedo a no ser capaz de darte todo lo que posiblemente tú esperabas de mí.

Tenía terror pero entré, entre por esa blanca puerta que me separaba de ti, mis dedos temblaban y no era de frio. ¿Me veía presentable para ti? Cuestione a mis adentro, frenándome a pocos pasos de la puerta, lo más seguro era que no, pero no me regresaría a casa a cambiarme de atuendo, más con el gran retraso con el que había llegado y los obstáculos que había tenido que esquivar para llegar.

Avance dentro de la habitación donde te encontrabas, tímido y asustado como si me hubiera vuelto un indefenso cachorro conociendo una parte nueva de su vida. Mis pasos eran torpes y aunque deseaba de todo corazón verte frente a mí y sentir tu pelaje junto al mío, me sentía nada apto para ti.

Pero seguí avanzando como un pequeño curioso de ver lo que sucedía y por alguna razón, por extraño que pareciera todo aquel miedo que sentía se borró en cuanto las vi a las dos juntas y fue tanta mi felicidad que una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en mi rostro más mis pasos se detuvieron. ¿Y si las mojaba? Fue la pregunta que me freno, no quería ensuciarlas o provocar que enfermaran por la helada agua que escurría de mí, no quería dañar la paz que se notaba que sentían.

Pero ella, quien desde hace años había sido mi mejor amiga, mi aliada y sobre todo el amor de mi vida me observo con una cálida sonrisa y en un dulce tono de voz me dijo: _"Acércate, no mordemos"_

Paso tras paso avance, tanto que logre verte a la perfección y aunque deseaba detenerme no pude hacerlo hasta llegar a ti, tanta espera y al fin estabas aquí a nuestro lado... Tan pequeña, frágil e inocente, y aunque era la primera vez que te veía me resultaba imposible no enamorarme perdidamente de ti, de esas largas orejitas como tu madre, de esa pequeña y húmeda nariz, de tus grandes ojos que dejabas entre ver pocas veces, de ese pequeño cuerpo que pedía nuestra protección y cariño, era toda mía, mi pequeña que desde el primer momento que supimos de tu llegada nuestra vida cambio de sentido.

Sonreí mirando incrédulo a las dos mamíferas que tenía en frente, a las dos mujeres que sin duda llenarían mi vida de plena felicidad.

Una pequeña gota escurrió por mi ojo, estaba feliz no podía ocultarlo e incluso era capaz de considerarme el zorro más feliz de la tierra o hasta del universo.

Sin resistirme tome tu pequeña patita la cual al momento de sentir mi contacto se cerró tomando uno de mis dedos, un pequeño ruidito salió de ti maximizando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

 _"Hola mini Pelusa"_ Susurre moviendo un poco mi mano en forma de saludo. Y volteando a ver a mi amada esposa quien sonreía al ver la escena, le deposite un tierno beso en la frente así como otro en sus labios.

Más aquel bello fragmento de felicidad no duro demasiado, pues el tiempo continuo avanzando a pasos agigantados, veloz y fugas. Tiempo a través del cual había sido capaz de verte crecer, te había visto gatear, te había visto reír, llorar, hacer berrinche, comer manchándote hasta las orejas, te había visto dar tus primeros y torpes pasitos, decir tus primeras palabras, ver tus primeras aventuras en el patio traseros, tu primera reunión de té con comida imaginaria, tu primer pleito con un juguete difícil de entender y no sabía cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tantos años había pasado tantos que esa pequeñita que había nacido una noche lluviosa de Agosto sin avisar ya había terminado sus estudios en la universidad, ya había encontrado esa persona especial, ya había decidido casarse, mudarse de casa, tener sus propios hijos, trabajar... No sabía en qué momentos habías crecido tanto.

Pero aun así una vez que te marchaste no me quede solo, pues siempre era acompañado por el amor de mi vida, mi querida Judy con quien siempre trabaje duro para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para nuestra ya no tan pequeña hija, con quien siempre compartí grandes aventuras y momentos maravillosos.

Más el tiempo jamás perdona.

Con el paso de los años pude notar como poco a poco mi vida se fue apagando, como mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba caminar, comer, ver, levantarme por las mañana, tal y como se había apagado hace un tiempo la vida de mi siempre fiel esposa a quien había acompañado en el último de sus suspiros.

Y así como con mi querida Zanahorias, mi tiempo en este mundo se fue desvaneciendo, con esa pequeña niña a mi lado quien lloraba implorando que no me marchara, que no la dejara sola, que estuviera a su lado siempre... Pero mi vida estaba hecha, estaba feliz, feliz de haber vivido tanto, de haber compartido tantas risas y experiencias con todos los que me rodearon. Era feliz y no tenía ningún arrepentimiento con nada de lo que había hecho, sabía que podía irme tranquilo sabiendo que había sido amado.

De entre tu llanto pude escuchar las palabras más hermosas que desde que supiste hablar me dirías _"Te amo Papá"_ y aunque la voz ya era incapaz de salir de mi garganta con una suave mirada hice todo lo posible por decirte que también te amaba, que amaba a mis tres traviesos nietos y que amaba a aquel tan excelente esposo que te habías conseguido. Los amaba...

Suavemente mis ojos se cerraron y deje de sentir la calidez de tu pata junto a la mía, deje de sentir el frio de tus lagrimas cayendo en mi ropa, deje de escuchar tu llanto que me llamaba, deje de sentir todo...

 _Y en aquella noche lluviosa me volvi a reunir con ella..._


End file.
